


[授翻]在冰湖上 BY：siobhrag

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Permanent Injury, Sirius Black Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 像往常一样，小天狼星有着最疯狂的想法。而且，和往常一样，西弗勒斯非常喜欢(即使他不肯承认)。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[授翻]在冰湖上 BY：siobhrag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897627) by [siobhrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag). 



“我们去滑冰吧。”

Severus从他的书里抬头，不可置信地盯着Sirius。“滑冰。冰上那种。”

“是的。你知道，就是那种要穿上有冰刀设备的鞋子的运动。” Sirius摊开四肢躺在沙发上，讥笑着Snape。

“我知道什么是滑冰，你这蠢狗。”Snape朝Sirius扬扬眉毛。“你是不是忘了什么？”Severus意味深长地看向Sirius放在沙发边的手杖。

Sirius耸耸肩，用他那条没有伤病的腿去够手杖，它呯的一声倒在地板上。“好吧，你去滑，我去看。”

“啊，”Severus从老花镜上方看着Sirius。“那有什么意思？这难道不是应该和伴侣或者朋友一起享受的吗？”

“你会有一个伙伴的，”Sirius志得意满地笑着说，“我就在附近某个地方坐着，看着你。这也差不多。”

“的确是啊。”

Sirius看到他的话都白讲了，决定采取实际行动。他从沙发上滑下来，一瘸一拐地走向Severus的扶手椅。今天对他的腿来说实在很糟糕，但Sirius有个志在必达的目标。Sirius把带伤的腿挂在扶手上，人靠在Severus身边，用鼻子蹭着他的太阳穴。“我敢打赌你在冰上会很出色的。”

Severus靠在他怀里，喃喃地说道：“还好吗？”

Sirius轻笑着，吻了吻Severus的脸颊。“很好。不能更好了。”

Severus哼了一声。“你又知道了？”

“我看见过你在霍格沃茨的冰湖上滑冰。”

Severus把头转向Sirius，轻轻地撩开脸上的黑发。“那是二十多年前的事了。我可能早就忘光了。”

“我对此深表怀疑。”Sirius把胳膊搭在扶手椅的靠背上。他的腿抽筋了，他瑟缩了一下。

“那我们去那儿呢？”Severus把手放在Sirius的大腿上，开始轻轻地给他按摩，紧绷的肌肉稍稍放松了一点。这情形即使只是略微的改善，也让Sirius感觉好多了。Sirius心满意足地叹了口气。

持续的隐痛并没有完全消失，它一直在那里，随时准备在最不恰当的时候来袭。但是Severus的关心和温柔的爱抚对Sirius来说意义非凡。

“霍格沃茨的湖上还结着冰。”Sirius从Severus手里接过书，随手丢在地板上，不顾对方愤怒扬起的眉毛。“而且正逢霍格莫德周末，没人会在那儿，它几乎就属于我们了。”

Severus望着他丢在地板上的书，思索了一会儿。Sirius对冰湖的想法确实有独到之处。Severus出乎意料地对这整个关于滑冰的想法感到有点兴奋。至少，他可以看看自己还是否会滑冰。如果他忘记了滑冰的技巧，他可以将重新学习滑冰作为一项挑战。

“那么，你说怎么样？”Sirius把自己挪得离Severus更近一点，用一条胳膊搂住他的肩膀。

“看着办。如果没有很多工作要做的话。”他就是不能轻易接受任何事情。这根本不是他的天性。尽管如此，Severus唇上绽出的微笑告诉Sirius，他如愿以偿了。

Sirius得意一笑：他对Severus太了解了。“今天是周日，你这蠢货。谁在星期天工作？”

Severus哼了一声，脸有点红，但什么也没说。他又望了望他的书，但没有动手捡起来。他转而用右臂搂着Sirius的腰，把他搂得更紧了。Sirius轻笑着，又吻了吻Severus的太阳穴。

***

一切就如Sirius所想象的那样。

他坐在一张小板凳上，面朝湖面。厚重的长袍和围巾为他提供了所需的温暖。Sirius怀疑Severus可能偷偷给他俩施了保暖咒。

天气很好；阳光和煦，空气却仍显凛冽，使人不会忘记现在仍是冬天。可以冻伤人的冬天。

Sirius把长袍裹紧一点，把腿伸开得尽可能舒服。他希望Severus不要注意到他今天不太好。他不想错过和Severus呆在一起的机会，尤其是他不得不说了这么多甜言蜜语之后。

他眼望湖面，露出笑容。那个黑色的颀长身影在冰冻的湖面上轻盈优雅地移动着。

尽管Severus心中不乏恐惧，但他并没有忘记如何滑冰。他没有做任何高难度的动作，只是漫不经心地绕着湖面打转。Severus一踏上冰面，起初的不情愿就消失了。即使从远处看，Sirius也能看出Severus玩得很开心。

Severus最后绕湖一周，就慢慢向岸边滑来。他上了岸，把鞋子变回原来的样子，卸下冰刀。Sirius挪了挪身体，在小板凳上给Severus让出点地方。

冬天，衣服穿得多，小板凳地方又小，他们只好紧挨着坐下。

Sirius依偎着Severus，把他的胳膊圈在Severus的袍子底下。Severus哼了一声，但什么也没说。他抓住Sirius戴着手套的手，轻轻地握了一下。

迎着明亮的日光，Sirius闭上眼睛笑了。他能感受到Severus望着他的脸。Sirius慢慢地把头靠到Severus肩上。“感觉不错，嗯？”

“是的，非常不错。”Severus一本正经地说。

Sirius没有睁开眼，只是轻轻地咕哝一声。他能清楚地听出Severus声音里的满足。但是这个不可理喻的家伙就是不肯承认自己玩得很开心。

Sirius睁开眼睛，叹了口气。“现在唯一的救赎是杯热茶。”

“不是咖啡？”Severus挑起眉毛，晲着Sirius。

“不是今天。我想今天晚些时候，我需要你的特殊药剂。”

不久之前，Severus发明了一种魔药，可以完全止痛。但是这类魔药通常对身体有害，会使Sirius虚弱不适几天，但是疼痛却可以完全消除。他们一致认为只有绝对必要的时候才能使用它。有时候伤病实在太痛苦了，Sirius根本没法忍受。

Severus把Sirius的手握得更紧。“有这么不好？”Sirius勉强点了点头。

“那也许我们该回家了？”Severus听起来很担心。

“不！我想在这里多待一会儿。没什么，真的。”Severus怀疑地看着Sirius，一言不发。他打了个响指，一个家养小精灵出现了。Severus告诉这个小家伙他要什么，它就轻轻一声消失了。

不一会儿，两个杯子出现在他们面前。Sirius拿的那杯是茶，他朝Severus那杯看了看。他微笑着，闻着从杯子里飘出的可可豆的香味。Severus端起杯子喝了一小口。

他们就这样并排坐着，感到心满意足，彼此一言不发。热饮让他们暖和起来。Sirius先喝完了茶，他低下头，靠在Severus肩膀上，凝望着远处冰封的湖面。

一秒钟后，Severus慢慢地用胳膊搂住Sirius的腰。他继续享受着每一口可可。

此刻，他们共享着这份宁静，忘记了一切困扰他们思想和生活的事情。

END


End file.
